


Hiraeth

by dream_was_not_taken



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, George is just scared to get hurt, George is lowkey demisexual but not really?, George simps for dream, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Yikes, but highkey, but lowkey, dream simps for george, eating disorder maybe, first mcyt fic, george comes to america, im projecting on gogy, irl dream team, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_was_not_taken/pseuds/dream_was_not_taken
Summary: the intense longing for a home you can never return to; or a home that never wasGeorge comes to America to visit his best friend. Dream's feelings seep into George's consciousness, but he just cannot act on them.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Hiraeth

**Author's Note:**

> hey! thanks so much for reading this fic! this is my first work in this fandom and i'm super excited. i'm open to critisism but please be nice about it!
> 
> i'll cross-post my mcyt works from tumblr to here and vice versa! if you'd like to make a request, go to this website to see my guidelines and request on my tumblr! 
> 
> tessa-was-taken.carrd.co
> 
> thank you!

The text came through at about three in the morning. Dream had been working on editing and squinted down at the lock screen of his phone. It was from George but Dream couldn’t quite make out the message. He opened his phone and there it was in all its glory. A news article from BBC. 

‘UK Lifts Travel Ban; Airport Operations to Resume By The End Of The Week’

His breath caught in his throat. George can come to America. Fuck. Okay. This is good, right? It’s what Dream has been waiting for. He had been waiting years to meet George in person. It was finally able to happen. A short conversation followed about the logistics and when George would be able to travel again. Eventually, Dream went to sleep and couldn’t stop thinking about how soon George would be sleeping in the room similar to his next door.

***

Dream woke up the next morning to two snapchats from George. One was a picture of a plane ticket from London to New York. The next was a subsequent flight from New York to Orlando. He quickly scanned the ticket for the date. March 25th. That was two weeks from now. Two weeks from now George would be here, in the US. Dream couldn’t fucking breathe. He dialed George’s number and begged he would pick up. 

His voice came through rough, “H-hello? Dream?” Fuck, Dream had forgotten about the time  
difference.

“Sorry if i woke you, I just woke up myself and saw your snaps and oh my god, George, you’re coming to America.” George chuckles and hums.

“Yeah, I am,” Dream can hear the smile. “ You better not be wearing that fucking mask when you pick me up.” Dream’s heart feels as if it’s about to explode. 

“Nah, gotta keep you on your toes. Plus I’m sure you have a mask kink or something.” George scoffs over the phone and Dream laughs. This is typical banter between them. On and off-stream they pull shit like this. It’s what they do. Nothing less should be expected from them.

“Look, I love talking to you, but I’d love to get back to sleeping…”

“Yeah, George, I know you need your beauty sleep.” Dream drawls.

“What are you trying to say?”

“You’re pretty.” George goes quiet. Thinking he messed up Dream quickly tries to apologize. 

“No, no, no, it’s just-” He hears a deep breath, “- you’ve said this before but… never off...stream.” George shakily gets out. 

“I haven’t?” Dream asks himself because that’s just not okay! “I’ll have to remember to call you beautiful more often then.” After a few moments, “Get some sleep, Georgie.” is murmured. They bid each other goodbye and Dream hangs up. He sits back against his headboard and wonders if the phenomena of falling in love with your best friend have any scientific merit.  
It does, as it turns out. Dream and George spend the next few days on call every second they get. They plan things they’re gonna do when George gets here and Dream falls more and more in love with the boy. 

“So, I was thinking-” George starts. Dream can see very little from George’s webcam but he realizes it’s really late, or super early, in Brighton.

“That’s new for you, isn’t it Gogy?” Dream teases. He hears George scoff at the comment but Dream can’t help it. This is their dynamic after all. 

“Anyways,” he continues in a voice that lets Dream know he’s gotten him. “I was thinking we could go to the beach while I was there. I mean, we have beaches in England, but it’s always so dreary here..” George trails off, the tone of his voice unreadable. 

Dream hurries to nod, realizing that George can’t see him. “ No, yeah, of course we’ll go to the beach!” George giggles softly at his excitement, and Dream’s heart swells. “How long are you gonna be here for?” George freezes. He had bought one way tickets. He hadn’t even remembered that he’d have to go back home at some point. “George?” He snaps out of it at Dream’s voice.

“O-oh, uhm, I bought one way tickets. I guess I’ll stay for however long you want me to stay,” He misses Dream’s soft,“What if I wanted you to stay forever?” 

“Just let me know when you’re getting sick of me I guess.” Dream chuckles and clears his throat.

“Don’t think I could ever get sick of you Georgie.” George smiles, cheeks bright red. Which thankfully you couldn’t see in his dark room. 

“I still have no idea what you look like,” George says after a moment, “what if you’re ugly?” Dream wheezes. 

“I don’t think you’ll be saying that, but if I am I give you full permission to fly home.” George snickers. 

“I think you’re gonna be hideous. Unbearable to look at.” 

They go on for another fifteen minutes like this. Soon enough, the subject changes and Dream smiles fondly as George goes off about what’s been going on on tiktok lately. George’s passion about the randomest things always makes him happy, especially when he talks about it to him. George could bring up something he’s never even heard of and by the next day and a couple google deepdives later, he’ll be an expert. It doesn’t even matter if it’s the dumbest thing Dream has ever heard; if George seems to enjoy it, it’s worth Dream’s time. 

He remembers when George came to him about this tv show, that you can’t even get in the US. George talked about it for hours. Dream sat there listening and asking questions. He can’t tell you the name of said tv show today, but he can tell you every single plot line within it. 

“Hey, Dream, I gotta go. I’ll text you later when i’m back on!” Dream deflates a bit. He wants to keep talking with George. 

“Oh, alright.” He mumbles. George leaves the call and goes inactive, and Dream sighs. He immediately feels alone. His phone buzzes and he sees a text from George. 

sorry i had to go so quickly. mom was asking me to go to the store. :)

He responds that it’s okay and he has errands to run anyways and their conversation officially ends. 

Dream sighs, and heads for the kitchen. After he drinks some water- gotta stay hydrated, you know, he dials Sapnap’s number. 

The phone picks up after 2 rings, “Hello?” Sap’s voice is a bit rough and hoarse. 

“Sap,” Dream wheezes, “It’s almost noon, wake your ass up.” He hears a chuckle on the other line and shuffling. 

“Yeah, you’re right. What’s up?” He hears Sap clear his throat. 

“George is coming to America.” He blurts out. It doesn’t feel real. George is coming to him, for him. 

“No fucking way, dude!” Sapnap exclaims. “That’s so fucking cool, maybe I should fly down too!”  
While Dream would fucking love this, he does want time alone with George. Besides, come fall Sapnap would be officially moving in with him anyways, as he was transferring to go to college in Orlando. “Yeah, for sure man!” He replies and Sapnap chuckles.

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna cockblock you and George.” This was the wrong moment for Dream to take a drink. He chokes immediately and ends up coughing for three minutes. Sapnap is hysterical the whole time, the fucking bastard. “What the hell, Sap?” he manages out after he can breathe again. 

“Clay,” this causes Dream to freeze. They rarely ever use real names for each other, unless it’s serious. “I’ve noticed how you are around George. You could be having the worst day ever, but the moment George logs on, you’re the happiest around. Take this time to get to know him-” Dream starts to say something, but Sap doesn’t let him. “-no, really get to know him. You know the part of him he puts on the internet. You don’t know about his real life except for what he’ll tell you. You don’t know the miniscule things only you, someone who loves him, would. So take his time here to do that. You’ll find yourself falling harder than you thought you could.” 

“That’s terrifying.” Dream mumbles because it is. He doesn’t know George the way he should.

“Yeah, it is,” Sapnap provides softly, “but it’ll be worth it in the end.” 

Eventually Sapnap hangs up and Dream is left by himself. He walks upstairs to his study that has been abandoned as of late. He searches for the small leather-bound notebook. Sitting in his plush chair, he gets comfortable. He needs a distraction and writing is his distraction. He tries to write about something other than George, but all that comes from pen to paper is the brunette boy who resides in his whole being.

**Author's Note:**

> here you go! i hope you enjoyed! remember you can go to my tumblr: https://tessa-was-not-taken.tumblr.com/  
> and my carrd: https://tessa-was-taken.carrd.co  
> to request anything!
> 
> my twitter:https://twitter.com/tessa_was_taken


End file.
